harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rey Solo (Last Hours)
Rey Solo, born Kira Rey Outlander, was born 11 ABY (December 31st, 1955 on Earth) on Jakku in the Outer Reigions to scavengers. She lived on Jakku until 30 ABY (1974) and went on an adventure to get the map to the Last Jedi to the Resistance. She was awakened in the Force and became a Jedi under Luke Skywalker's tutelage. During this time she fell in love with Jacen Solo and joined forces with him to defeat Supreme Leader Snoke and the First Order. Afterwards they got married and had a daughter together. Solo lived on Earth after her travels, believing the prophecy of the Sith tassels her husband had found. Biography Early Childhood Solo was deserted by her parents on Jakku by the time she was five. Solo lived alone in the remains of the Hellhound Two, scavenging off of broken and rusted ships from the Battle of Jakku to survive. She was resilient survivor and managed to make it to the age of nineteen with no help. The Force Awakens Solo came across the BB-8 unit that would lead her to the last Jedi Order in the galaxy. With the help of Finn, an ex-stormtrooper, she escaped Jakku with BB-8 and began the hyperspace route to the Ileenium system, where the base of the Resistance was. Solo met her future father-in-law, Han Solo, who reclaimed his ship and reluctantly agreed to help Solo. He took her, Finn, and BB-8 to Takodona where Maz Kanata lived. There, Finn and her parted ways when she found Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber. Afterwards, there was an attack on Takodona and she was captured by Kylo Ren. She was then interrogated and awakened in the Force. Solo escaped Starkiller Base and was rescued by Finn and Han Solo. After a duel with Kylo Ren, Rey took an injured Finn back to the Falcon and managed to return to the Resistance Base. Within the week, she was sent off to Anch-To to find the Last Jedi. Exile After her husband found the Sith tassels, Jacen and Rey agreed that they should try to prevent the visions that they saw. Solo was left on Earth with her daughter, Allana until they knew that Jacen Solo had not gone evil, nor had Luke Skywalker, and that she would not be in danger either. Albus Dumbledore helped Solo relocate to 6 Privet Drive in Surry, England. For the service, she watched over Harry and Lucy Potter next door. On October 31, 1986 (42 ABY) Solo was visited by her husband. He stayed the night with her. However, in the middle of the night, he disappeared, never to be seen again. Solo was devastated by it. She chose to remain on Earth and wait for him to return, as she had with her family in the years past. She raised her family and continued to watch over Harry Potter even though Lucy went to the Durands. She often went to the Dursleys' dinner parties to investigate how Potter was being treated. By 1994, Solo was a known eccentricity of Privet Drive. She was infamous as the only single mother on the block and she was gossiped about and badmouthed. On August 31st, Solo received a dream from Darth Lumiya that threatened her and her child. She also discovered through the dream that her husband was still alive. Personality and Traits Appearance Solo had dark brown hair that she tied back into three distinct buns. She had a muscular, lithe build and a heart-shaped face. Her eyes were hazel. Her skin was tanned from sunlight exposure. She wore tan wrappings and a gray vest with arm warmers as her usual clothing. In the muggle world, she dressed casually and liked combat boots for their practicality. Personality Solo spoke in a Coruscanti accent. She was a determined, resourceful young woman who was hardworking and extremely patient and loyal to her family. Her abandonment made her hungry for praise and a bit of a show-off. She also clung to people and could be a bit obsessive. She was lonely and mostly encouraged others to leave her alone because Jakku was so dangerous. Despite her troubles, Solo was a kind, hopeful young woman who dreamed and was willing to make the world a better place. She was forgiving as well. She was loving, and she loved passionately. Solo always had a curiosity for Jedi lore and loved learning about the Jedi despite the fact that she thought all the stories were legends. She was an innovative inventor, a hopeful dreamer, and an archivist. She valued friendship and family above all other things in life, as the connections with others were what she severely lacked as a child. Equipment Solo possessed several pieces of equipment that she always kept near her or on her person. * Hellhound Two- The Hellhound Two was her home, an overturned AT-AT from the Battle of Jakku. She weather-proofed and booby-trapped it so she could be safe all alone in the desert. * Quarter-staff- Solo's preferred weapon. She used it to defend herself in the desert world against threats such as rival scavengers. * Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber- Solo found it in Maz Kanata's castle. It called to her heroic nature. * Silver pistol- given to her by Han Solo, she was able to aptly defend herself with it. * Speeder- she built it herself when she was eleven. She liked to go fast on it. She also used it mostly for its assistance in her scavenging career. * Flight Simulator-She salvaged it and played it. She beat every level in the game, becoming a talented pilot. Powers and Abilities Solo was a powerful Jedi Knight. She had a wide range of abilites. * Proficient use of the Force/Magic- due to being near the light nexus on Jakku, Solo was strong with the Force. She was adept at the spiritual aspects, such as Force bonds, meditation, mind tricks, and mind probes. * Quarter-staff combat- because she had to defend herself from opponents who were bigger or stronger than her, she learned to defend herself using the staff to her advantage. * Pistol usage- although she was a novice in gun-use, she had accurate aim because of her Force-sensitivity, although she was not as accurate as Finn. * Lightsaber combat- Solo became a powerful swordswoman. She used simple, wide strokes that kept a distance between her and her opponent and her personal style relied more on defense than offense. * Piloting- From her mechanical expertise, experience on the flight simulator, and Force-sensitivity, Solo was a good pilot, able to fly the Falcon solo. * Scavenging- Her career forced her to be good at salvaging parts and figuring out ways to repurpose them. * Engineering/Repair- she could repair almost anything or could create new things out of the parts. Relationships Family Jacen Solo Outlander found Solo with Luke Skywalker and his siblings, as well as the rest of the remaining Jedi Order on Anch-To. Solo made her laugh and they fell in love during the war. They wed and had a child together. They worked well as a team and were affectionate towards each other, determined to be what each other needed. Solo attached him very deeply and was devastated when he went missing. She never gave up hope that he might come back again. Friends Finn, Rose, Tenel Ka Djo, Tahiri Veila, Danni Quee, Jagged Fel, Jaina Solo, Zekk, Anakin Solo, and Poe Dameron were all close friends of Solo's. She maintained contact with them even while trapped on Earth. She valued them as the family that she never had. Other friends and mentors included Jessika Pava, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and General Organa. Daughter Allana Solo meant the world to Rey Solo. She was willing to go to any lengths to prevent her daughter from living out the same childhood that she did. Solo was also obsessed with making sure her daughter never left her like her family and her husband did. They were close, having lived alone together for years. They were companions and confidantes as well as mother and child. The Dursleys Solo was forced to live near the Dursleys in 1982 after the orphaning of Lucy and Harry Potter. She made them be kind to their nephew, although she barely succeeded in that front. She hated them but was willing to put up with them for Potter's sake. The hatred was mutual, and Petunia Dursley liked to gossip about her. Trivia * The character is played by Daisy Ridley. She first appears in the Star Wars universe in the movie The Force Awakens. Sources * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Rey's Survival Guide * The Last Hours Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Females